Heads and tails
by alexxia98
Summary: Alexia is a noble from the imperial city. M'kaius is an orphan, Jack is a thief and S'khara is an assassin how will their stories entwine? Some Yaoi in here so if you don't like don't read, also their is sexual content in this.
1. Cats and magic

"Explain, again, why in the gods names did I agree to come with you?!" The young Khajiit hissed at his Breton friend, the Khajiit shivered because of the cold. He'd never seen as much snow before but this blizzard is intense.

"well...because you love me?" The Breton giggled, she saw the khajiits expression and laughed

"in your dreams" he muttered, he wouldn't ever be with her, he didn't necessarily swing that way.

"Magic...M'kaius if you want someone to blame, blame yourself, you told me of this college." She let out a much more serious tone which stopped the khajiits growling. M'kaius walked right into that and frowned, he doesn't like skyrim...it's too cold. M'kaius noticed an opening in the wall beside them.

"Alexia...we can shelter here." He told the Breton and she let him lead his way inside, it was quite a squeeze to get in however, inside it was spacious. The two friends shivered and looked around for something to use as a bonfire. Alexia dropped her pack and took out some straw and M'kaius grinned, setting the straw an a way so it wouldn't burn as quick. M'kaius let a small gout of fire erupt from his palm and grinned as the fire lit. kneeling down he put his hands above the fire and warmed up. His tail wrapped around his legs to warm it up, it was quite numb from the cold.

"I'd never imagined a girl like me to be here." Alexia said in wonder as her eyes glimmered from the fire. "I don't mind living at home..."

"No you wouldn't" M'kaius cut her off, she lives in a very expensive house with a highly respected imperial family, always had a servant to do stuff for her and looked down on the poor. Alexia rolled her eyes at the remark. She set up a small cooking spit over the fire and began digging around her pack for some meat. Meanwhile M'kaius set down his own pack and took out two bed rolls made of bear fur. He set them both down beside the fire and purred in delight as he saw Alexia take out boar meat.

"This looks good." M'kaius said while licking his lips.

"Do you think they'll be another Khajiit at the college?" Alexia asked as she put the meat on the spit.

"If by me you mean liking attracted to men, then no." M'kaius said almost instantly. Alexia frowned.

"Why do you think like that?" Alexia sighed as she saw M'kaius' ears twitch. He didn't answer her, she rolled her eyes and began sure the meat was fully cooked. She wished to season it and add more things like herbs or some onions. she loved to cook but was limited out in the wilderness. M'kaius took an experimental bite before fully tearing the meat with his sharp teeth. Alexia was still very lady like even out of her family home, eating with small nibbles and making no noise. she glanced at her Khajiit companion. The firelight made his pure white fur look slightly orange his black markings and spots highlighted his burnt orange coloured eyes. His features reminded Alexia of an innocent young house cat. He didn't look any different from when they first met, I even though it was six years ago. An eleven year old Alexia wondered down the streets of the imperial city's market district and saw the Khajiit scared alone and hungry, she fed him and took him back to the manor were she convinced her imperial parents to let him stay.

"Alexia?" The Khajiit snapped his fingers in her face. She looked at him and smiled. "what's the matter?" He asked as she regained her senses.

"just thinking, you know back when we first met." She remembered and bit into her food. The wind howled outside and also came in from crack opening they did alexia shivered as she climbed into her bedroll, she looked outside, the blizzard did obscure her vision before but when night fell there was no way they could walk in it. M'kaius' gaze drited to an alcove above them on the left wall he noticed a treasure chest and began thinking of way to climb, he couldn't simply grad hold as the whole wall was glazed with ice he tried telekinesis he only slightly moved the chest and sighed.

"Leave it..." Alexia softly spoke.

"but it's probably got gold and gems!" M'kaius protested his tail moved quickly in frustration.

"just sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow." Alexia sighed as she noticed the Khajiits gaze never left the chest. Reluctantly the Khajiit climbed in to his own bedroll.

"Why do you say that?" M'kaius asked with a confused look.

"I don't know..." Alexia admitted. "Just a gut feeling" she said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

* * *

**Well...my first chapter. I swear I'll keep this story I have ideas that never go away until i write them. So I hope you enjoy thank you so much for reading. cheers :3**


	2. The other two

Golden brown fur sat upon a well muscular body the feline features highlighted by the early morning sun. His tail curled slowly around his body massaging it. S'khara hates many things in skyrim, the hot springs however are not one of them. He purred softly as the warm water soothed his tired body. His amber eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps. He didn't want to get in to a fight, especially because he had no clothes on. S'khara's gaze met two nords obviously looking to do the same thing he was. Relaxing. Uncomfortably he shuffled, he didn't know wether for not he should kill them.

"um...hello?" The male nord spoke he was thin and his golden hair sat upon his shoulders. The Khajiit eyed his prey, he would kill them after he is finished here. "Can we join?" The man added obviously unnerved by the piercing eyes scowling at him. The Khajiit nodded slowly and the two nords stripped to their undergarments (obviously not as daring as S'khara) the woman was doing her best to look away from the Khajiit he noticed she looked at his scar on his chest. He was annoyed by her looks, he didn't like the what was supposed to be a sultry look in truth he didn't like women that way...he preferred the same gander...never met another Khajiit who did so.

"Fjorli, leave the man alone" the male nord said as he looked at his partner. The Khajiit did not like company and loathed the nords sitting opposite him, he wanted to slit their throats and move on but he felt too tired to do so.

"sorry..." The woman shot an apologetic glance to her partner and kissed his nose. S'khara rolled his eyes.

"what's your name?" The male nord blurted out, S'khara felt hands on his tail.

"my name is-" he yanked his tail away from said hands growling softly. "S'khara" He simply finished, he would kill them soon anyway to he might as well tell them. He couldn't help but eye up his armour and sword, while shooting these people in the face with lightning seemed like a good idea he would no doubt fry the water as well, and with him in it, it seemed like a stupid idea.

"S'khara" the man tested as he spoke. "It's an...interesting name" he said as he glanced at S'khara sitting rather uncomfortably.

"Yes...well you won't li-" the khajiit stopped himself before she would regret it.

"won't what?" the woman asked as she cocked her head and held on to her partner.

"never mind." The cat stood out of the water his fur dripping wet and the woman looked away. He slowly put his armour on.

"interesting armour." The nord said with a slight arrogance. "Dark brotherhood correct?" The Khajiit tensed the nord knew his armour. How?

"you see cat" the woman hissed as her hands started to glow with a small spark of lightning.

"You murdered our son" the man glared, their attempts at intimidation were futile the khajiit went back to putting his armour on, his mouth parted.

"...hmm...yes...I remember." His grin was a dark one it made the man shake his dagger which the khajiit wondered where it came from. "He was quite the person did everything I asked." The Khajiit knew his words were making the man quiver. "His blood was a pretty thing...it poured out of his neck quite poetically." The cat licked his lips and grinned the same devilish grin.

"Your a bastard!" The man yelled.

"you know what the best bit was? I didn't kill him...he killed himself." The khajiits tail swayed in anticipation.

The man charged forward clumsily slicing his dagger forwards, with grace S'khara dodged them easily, it wasn't until he noticed the woman threw a small ball of fire in his direction. Just managing to dodge the Khajiit used his claws and sliced the mans neck, he gurgled on the blood and the Khajiit smiled. The woman's bravado had dispersed and she was shaking with freight.

"My dear, you, your partner, your son are only few of many life's I have taken and ruined." His mouth curl with a smile as a slight crackling was audible from his fingers, he squeezed the hand as if he was holding something and swiftly pressed it on the woman's stomach, she shook violently as she was electrocuted but the khajiits Lightning he licked his lips again and as she stopped he threw her down in to the pool he was relaxing in a moment ago.

* * *

The hooded man slowly snuck in to the window of the back yard. The house is empty for now, a noble family had gone out to attend to a party of some sort. He crept around looking for any valuables he could find. A searching the downstairs he found only a few purses mad of cow hide, he shook then and smiled as he heard the faint jingling of coins, walking up stairs he heard horse hooves and stopped in his tracks. He shook his head as the horses continued down the road, he gave the upstairs a thorough search finding only a small note he unfolded it and squinted trying to make sense of the letters.

"fuck" he scowled at his uneducated self, he's not dumb...just never been taught how to read or write instead pocketed the note and he exited the house and proceeded down into Riften's sewers, more specifically the ragged flagon.

"Jack" vekel greeted him as he sat on one of the stool taking his hood of, revealing his blond hair.

"hey, can you read this?" He simply asked as he unfolded the note from his pocket and handed it over.

"it's says... something about a Khajiit and his friend going to a college."

"the bards college?" Jack interrupted.

"nope, the one in winterhold" the nord sighed, his mistrust in magic clear in that. He cracked a smile as he read on for jack.

"what is it?" The eager imperial almost bolted out of his stool.

"it mentions something about an amulet, a valuable amulet and a girl who experiences prophetic dreams."

"A girl?" the imperial asked now fully intrigued

"think with your head boy!" The nord scowled as the imperial chuckled.

he left the tavern with one thing on mind. A girl. He imagined what this girl looked like, was she pretty? Did she have a nice figure? Was she good in bed? His mind eventually surfaced and thought of the amulet, and the amounts of gold that could probably be made from it. Then he remembered where he was going...winterhold one of the coldest parts of skyrim...


End file.
